morally_greyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwen Jimena
Nobody in the real world understands Gwen, and Gwen doesn’t quite understand the real world OR herself. All she knows is that she’s here to approach every unrecognized experience with glee, which isn’t really a problem since she’s beyond forgetful. When she gets placed into a Wonderland alongside people she barely knows, her first instinct is to explore everything to her heart’s content, in hopes that an event like this won’t be something she’ll forget. Gwen is a supporting character, as well as the fourth character to be sent in the hellrealm by Ren. Appearance Unlike the rest of the cast, Gwen's fashion style is fairly bright and exaggerated; from her rather large collar on her jacket to the amount of poof that goes with her skirt. Not to mention, her hair, is an unnatural color and is formed by heavy use of hairspray along with a ton of determination. Gwen's smile is Gwen's default, less a mask and more just her resting face. It will take a lot for Gwen to look any other way. As of page 70, Gwen is missing her left shoe. Personality Fearless and full of curiosity, this seemingly bundle of joy is determined to seek out the next experience Gwen can live through. She tends to make her presence loud and clear by bringing out the most out of hyperactivity. While Gwen is a huge daydreamer, she gets tired of her own mind very quickly, and any distraction, big or small, is something she's willing to seek for. Never matter the consequences, Gwen just wants to have fun! Plot Prologue Gwen first appears on page 9 as a student taking the same biology class as Aloise. Her first speaking lines consist of Gwen using her gullible charm to borrow Aloise's text book, as of course her forgetful self would not remember to bring her own. When Ren comes back to curse Gwen by lurking outside the classroom window, Gwen doesn't see him as a threat, and immediately coos him. After trying to take a picture of him, Ren proceeds to use her phone as another vessel he can take over for later on, then both characters proceed to put their focus on Aloise right before the cut to the tryouts scene. Later on, Gwen is seen calling Monty's phone, alarming him about Erica's trip to the hospital, but Monty's phone ends up in the hands of Aloise. The call between the two is rather awkward but sorta heartfelt, right up until Gwen starts coughing up hair. Aloise hangs up on her, thinking that Gwen is just sick, but then draws to the conclusions that something worse has happened. Unfortunately, Aloise was right in that case and the last shot we see of Gwen is her with her jaw agape, along with Ren taking her phone and using it to communicate with Aloise. Chapter 1 In Aloise's point of view, we are immediately greeted by Gwen trying to wake Aloise up. TBD. Powers & Abilities Relationships Notes & Trivia Gallery ]